


What Even Is due South: Screencap Redraws

by JackyMedan



Series: Out of Context Screencap Redraws [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, My Weird Sense of Humor, Screencap Redraws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: So of course I had to make some of these for my other main fandom too :')





	What Even Is due South: Screencap Redraws

**Author's Note:**

> #1 is a quote from the episode "Good for the Soul"  
> #2 is from "Perfect Strangers" (yes he actually said that, I don't care if the unofficial transcripts claim he said "suit" I'm like 99.9999% sure he said "soup")


End file.
